memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan uniform
Vulcan uniforms are the uniforms worn for the purpose of showing that a person works for the Vulcan High Command. These uniforms facilitate Vulcan wearers' needs as scientists, ambassadors, and starship officers, as well as adaptations for the sometimes military role, displaying rank insignia and position as a form of non-verbal communication of authority and purpose between personnel. 20th Century In the 20th century, Vulcan uniforms consisted of jackets that had a V-shaped pattern of different shades of tan, faded green, and brown. They had a zipper that went down the front, and could be fitted with small purse-like carriers that would seal with velcro. The crew of a ship that crash-landed on Earth in 1957 wore uniforms like this, but destroyed them along with their ship to avoid cultural contamination. They were also worn by the crew of the D'Vahl, the ship that rescued them. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") 21st Century In the 21st century, Vulcan officers such as those on the T'Plana-Hath wore dark ceremonial robes, which had a hood and a beaded design all over it. On the right side was a beaded word, name, or phrase in the long-spirally vulcan written language. (Star Trek: First Contact) :The uniform worn by Cully Fredricksen in ''First Contact was put on display at the Star Trek: The Experience exhibit in Las Vegas. It was later pulled out for filming a short scene for ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I".'' 22nd Century security officer.]] In the 22nd century, Vulcan uniforms were a metallic/reflective material, brown/tan or green in color, that had a belt with a trapezoidal shaped golden buckle. The rank pin was worn on the right side of the collar. (ENT: "Impulse") :The brown version of this uniform was seen by several officers on Vulcan in the "The Forge", "Awakening", and "Kir'Shara" trilogy. The green version was first seen on a Vulcan officer in "Shockwave, Part II", and was seen again in "Cease Fire" and "Impulse". )]] There was also a variant available to Vulcan captain's that featured a dark gray uniform of similar style made of a more cloth like fabric. (ENT: "Breaking the Ice") T'Pol's variants Another Vulcan officer variant was a dark brown suit. T'Pol wore a uniform like this after she was transferred from the Vulcan embassy on Earth to the Enterprise. (ENT: "Broken Bow") This variant came with a white "Desert" version, that could be worn to keep cool in warmer environments. (ENT: "Marauders") Armed forces Another uniform was used by the armed forces on Vulcan, such as Major Talok. The "Army" of Vulcan, they were trained in martial arts and used Lirpa''s. Their uniforms consisted of rounded rings that went vertically down their uniform. (ENT: "Kir'Shara") 24th Century Vulcan science vessel uniform.]] Vulcan starship uniforms of the 24th century featured the traditional 3 symbol Vulcan writing, on a blue uniform with a high collar. The right shoulder of the uniform is a darker blue section with sewn stripes. :''The 24th century Vulcan uniform was a reuse of the Rutian police uniform seen in TNG: "The High Ground". Dress uniforms Vulcan don't have dress uniforms, they simply use their familiar ceremonial robes, as worn by officers, political officials, civilians, and ambassadors alike. (ENT: "Home", "Awakening", "Terra Prime") :T'Pol wore ceremonial robes as a dress uniform when Elizabeth died in 2155, and at the mock-trial of Firek Plinn in ENT: "Precious Cargo". Burial robes When Captain Spock was killed by radiation poisoning in 2285, he was buried at space. He was buried wearing traditional Vulcan burial robes, that were black and had the three-symbol Vulcan insignia on them. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock)